Tales of the Possessed
by Kadaj4538
Summary: My first Fanfiction. Join the journeys of Alexei, the newest Champion in the League of Legends. Being possessed by a Daemon, Alexei gets into more than a few sticky situations, some of which turn into more... sweaty situations. OCxHarem, although I don't really know how it will end up lol.
1. Welcome to the League

As the door opened, I left the pure darkness of the Reflection Chamber. I was exhausted, emotionally more than physically. Even though my dreams were filled with memories of blood and death every night, none of them my own, actually living them was worse. As I crossed outside the influence of the Summoners' anti-magic field, Vashirik came roaring back into my mind, causing me to stumble and clutch for the closest object to steady myself. Just my luck, however...

"AIEEE!" the shriek was followed by a very fast and strong kick to my head. In my disoriented state, I was unable to block it, and went flying across the room, slamming into the opposite wall... hard. I slumped on the ground, my body burning, the Demonic magic of Vashirik already starting to repair the extensive damage to my body. _When was the last time I had been hurt this bad_, I thought. _**12 years at least**_, the growling voice of Vashirik responded. _Shut up. I didn't ask you, it was a rhetorical question._ _**Fine, **_he snorted, _**I guess I won't help you with the rather irate female about to turn you into a puddle of gore.**_

__As I felt the last of the injuries start to heal, I forced my head up. The first thing that grabbed my attention was the rather large amount of red hair approaching me. Turning my attention to the owner of the hair, I winced at my horrible luck. Skin-tight leggings ending with spiked cleats strode towards me, with barely contained rage apparent in the sound of the stomps. I struggled to stand, but before I could fully regain my balance, a large knife, technically long enough to be considered a sword, flashed up against my throat. I felt the diamond edge slice ever so slightly into the soft skin of my neck, a tiny drop of dark purple blood staining the metal.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't turn you into a corpse right here and now," Katarina snapped. Raising my hands, I slowly stood up and turned to face her. Her blade never left its spot on my neck.

"Please forgive me, Champion," I started slowly. "Or should I say fellow Champion? I recently exited the Reflection Chamber, and it was... very exhausting. I started to fall and instinctively grabbed for something to keep myself from slamming into the ground. Unfortunately, it happened to be you." Stepping backwards away from her blade, I dipped into a low bow. "If there is any way I could get you to forgive me, please ask it, and it shall be done."

I heard the sound of a blade being sheathed. Raising myself from my bow, I happened to lock my purple eyes with Katarina's green ones. She started, surprised with the intensity of my eyes. I quickly averted my gaze. She reached a hand out and grabbed my chin, turning my head back to lock eyes with her again.

"Beautiful," she breathed, almost too low to hear. She blinked, her eyes widening slightly as she realized how close we were getting. Stumbling back, she broke the stare. I saw a hint of a blush in her cheeks as she said, "It's okay. I too know how exhausting the Reflection Chamber can be, especially if your life before was... eventful." She turned her gaze back to me, taking care not to look directly in my eyes. "Just know that the next time you touch me, I will kill you. Have no doubts of that." Turning away, she quickly walked back across the room and through a nearby door. Despite the fact I was technically over 90 years old, I couldn't stop myself from staring at the retreating form of Katarina's ass. _Damn the fact that Vashirik's energy keeps me locked in the body of a teenager_, I mused as I turned towards the door that Katarina had just stepped through. Stepping through myself, I was greeted by the entrance hall to the Champion wing of the Institute of War.

_Well, Vashirik, _I directed the thought to the other side of my soul. _Shall we see what more trouble we can get ourselves into?_

From a corner of my mind, I heard a low chuckle. _**Yes, Let's. This should be very interesting.**_


	2. Grand Entrance

Taking in the enormity of the Champion's Hall, I almost failed to notice the number of people looking at me. Almost every human, sub-human, and outright inhuman being was staring straight at me. I recognized a few Champions from League matches I had seen while wandering through a village or staying at an inn. Most of them were unknown to me, though.

Overcoming the instinct to run away, I strolled into the center of the hall and let everyone get their share of looks at me. For the first time, I didn't feel ashamed of my appearance. My pointed ears and purple eyes were the least strange features present in the room. There was a Minotaur, whom I assumed was Alistar, a small blue fish-like creature easily balancing on a trident, and even a large green blob that constantly rippled and assumed a slightly different form. So I felt slightly less nervous than I would normally.

_**Are you enjoying yourself? **_Vashirik asked. _**I thought being the center of attention was something we wished to avoid. **__Well, this is the League of Legends_, I responded. _We are hardly the weirdest things these Champions have seen. __**As you will, **_he faded back into the corner of my mind.

Shifting my full attention back to the situation at hand, I saw a few Champions approaching me from different directions. My instincts automatically assessed the potential danger and my hands swiftly went to my katanas. "Whoah, there," a voice came from behind me. Turning, my hands still on my blades, I saw a tall woman dressed in gray and silver ablative armor, oversized hextech gloves covering her raised hands. A small roman 6 was tattooed underneath her left eye, and her hair was a flamboyant pink. "We did not mean to startle you, warrior," another voice came from my right. Turning my head, I recognized the Wuju Bladesman, Master Yi, his sword strapped across his back and his hands also raised. I relaxed slightly, removing my hands from my blades. "Well, you sure know how to make a fellow feel welcome," I said in a slightly strained voice. Vashirik's energy had started quickening within me, and it was hard to keep calm during the process. The Champions noticed this, and stopped approaching. Well, all but one...

I felt the glove near my head, intent on placing itself on my shoulder. I snapped my gaze to the armor-clad woman. "Please, do not touch me at the moment," I said as calmly as I could. "It would not end well." She drew her hand back, a look of fear flashing for a moment across her face. Then she looked right into my eyes. Her own blue eyes widened. _What is it with females and my eyes? They aren't that strange, are they?_ Recovering from the shock, she shook her head and gave me a big smile. "Well, if you came through that door that means you are a new Champion. I, Vi, on behalf of all... well most... of the Champions in the Institute of War, welcome you to the League of Legends."

I stood straight and bowed to everyone present. "I am honored to be in your presences, all of you. I just wish I can prove myself to you." Raising from my bow, I realized everyone was staring at me again. Or rather, just above me. Raising a hand up, I groaned. In my distraction with Vi's reaction to my eyes, I had failed to notice my black foot long horns snaking out of my head. They curled out of my temples and swooped backwards a bit before sweeping back to the front, the points just out of my field of view. Now that they had appeared, I knew what would happen next. There would be the fear-filled questions, then the torches and the weapons, and then would come the battle. After being forced to kill them, I would fall to my knees and curse the Daemon and the fate I had chosen. I readied myself for bloodshed.

Suddenly, I was knocked over by a tackle from behind. "Ohmygoshohmygosh! Your horns are so pretty!" Lifting my face from the floor, I looked over my shoulder to see a little girl, no older than ten, staring at me with amazement plain in her emerald-green eyes. She had me caught in a vice-like hug, her strength amazed me. "Well, then. That settles it," Master Yi laughed. "If Annie likes him, I do not see a problem with him being much more than he seems. Again, welcome." Yi and the rest of the Champions drifted back to their previous activities.

Picking myself up off the ground, Annie still clinging to me, I focused on my memories of being fully human and forced my horns back into my skin. As I felt the tips disappear, I opened my eyes again. Annie was looking up at me with a disappointed look on her little face. "Awww," she pouted, "why did you have to put them away?"

Unable to keep a smile from my features, I laughed. "Because, little one, if I left them out, I wouldn't be able to keep other, more dangerous stuff from appearing. That would not be a good thing." She stuck out her lower lip, seeming to be on the verge of tears. An idea formed in my head. "Tell you what, Annie. If we should ever be on the battlefield at the same time, you can see the whole transformation. Deal?"

Her face lit up, a huge smile splitting her face in half. "Deal!" she yelled as she threw her arms around me again.

I felt the presence of Vashirik again. _**What in the name of all the dark Gods is this? A child? Wait... lend me your eyes for a moment, Vessel.**__ Why? _I thought back. _**I wish to see something. Please, only for a moment. I will let you see as well.**_ _Very well, only a moment._

Time seemed to slow, and my vision jumped, shifting into the spectrum used by Daemons. I called it Dark Vision, and whenever I was allowed to see along with Vashirik I saw more than others. As my vision settled, I looked around the Champion's Hall, taking in all I could in the time I had. Energy drifted around almost all of the Champions, much of it different colors depending on their power. Master Yi was surrounded by a light green field, conforming along his body. I noticed a humanoid form that I hadn't seen a moment ago, even when I had looked at the same spot. The energy surrounding it was dark and smacked of the Shadow Isles. Concentrating a little, I pierced the figures invisibility and beheld a voluptuous, blue skinned woman. She turned towards me and gave a quizzical look. Then she smiled, revealing a set of fangs. Looking away, I scanned the rest of the Hall. I saw a bright blaze of white light from the corner of my eye. A woman in heavy gold armor was standing along the wall, large feathery wings stretching above her. The brightness of her aura stung my eyes. _**Please look away from her, **_Vashirik pleaded. _**Just look at the child for a moment. I have a hunch.**_ I looked down at little Annie.

I was stunned by what I saw. Her little body was a veritable storm of pure Elemental energy, all of it contained within her frame. _**Unbelievable, **_Vashirik's voice was saturated in awe. _**She is one of the most powerful Elemental mages I have ever seen. And she isn't even full into her power yet! **__I agree. She is going to be very powerful. __**Very powerful? That is the understatement of the millennia! When she discovers her true potential, she could rule this land easily! Oh we must take her. Please, Vessel.**_

__I shook my head, forcing Vashirik's power back into my mind. _No. I will not do your bidding, __Daemon! The reason I took up your power was to keep you from doing things like that!_

All of this took only a small span of moments. Annie was still smiling up at me when I opened my regular, albeit abnormal, eyes. I forced a smile as I looked down at her again. "Annie, is there anyone that can show me to my room? I am very tired and wish to rest."

She let go of me and spun around. "I can! This way!" she rushed to the Unaffiliated Door and opened it with a small amount of effort, though not as much as I would expect. _Her magic must greatly enhance her strength. __**Well, she is the closest thing I have ever seen to a true Primal Elementalist, and those have been gone for eons. Their strength was close to Godly. **__Did I ask for your opinion, Daemon? _I snapped.I heard Vashirik snort in my head. _**As you wish, Vessel. Just make sure to let me out when next you fight. I am getting cramped in this prison.**_

__I followed Annie as she skipped through the door and down the hall. I saw doors stretching down the entire hallway. Some were normal, a few of them were carved with designs. We passed one door that seemed to be made entirely of gems. My curiosity was piqued, but I kept myself next to Annie. I noticed that all of the doors had plaques next to them, carved with the name and title of the Champion that resided there. As we started slowing down, I saw a black-wood door adorned with a large carving of a crescent moon. Glancing at the name-plaque, I picked out "Diana, Scorn of the Moon" Right after passing the door, Annie stopped abruptly. I almost ran over her, stumbling in my attempt to halt my momentum. She turned to me, a mischievous glint in her eyes letting me know the sudden stop was intentional. The glint was replaced with her usual smile. She pointed to the door next to Diana's. It was unadorned and sported no name on the plaque next to it.

"Here you go!" she said, pointing to the blank plaque. "This room isn't taken yet. All you have to do is put your name on the board and it will be yours. You can get all kinds of stuff to decorate it too!"

I bowed to the little girl. "Thank you, Annie. I shall remember this kindness." I turned and opened the door. Before I closed the door, I heard Annie yell "Just remember to let me see your pretty horns sometime, kay?" Laughing, I pushed the door shut and turned my attention to my new room. It was the first time I had owned a room since leaving my home almost 75 years ago. The feeling was pleasant. There was a window overlooking the central garden of the Institute, and a bed just beneath it. There was also a writing desk and empty bookshelf along the opposite wall. Next to the desk was an armor dummy and a weapon rack. Another door led to the bathroom, I assumed.

I rearranged the weapon rack a little till it would hold the blades in an X. Removing my katanas from my hips, I placed them on the rack. I immediately felt a small relief from the pressure of the constant Daemonic energy that pulsed through me when I held the weapons. Vashirik was still within my mind, but his presence was lessened, stretched between me and the weapons, the remains of his War-Katana that he used to wipe out an entire civilization centuries ago.

I started to take off my leather armor, placing each piece on the dummy analogous to where it fit on me. So engrossed in this process was I that the sound of my door opening again didn't register until I felt a curved blade come to rest on my collarbone. Stiffening, I cursed myself for letting my guard down, and glanced out of the corner of my eye at my weapons. The blade moved between me and the katanas. I saw that the blade was extremely curved, ending in a wicked hook. A crescent-blade, I realized.

Suddenly, a cold, hard voice echoed from behind me. "Do not even think of going for your weapons. I will kill you if you try. Now, tell me who you are and what your purpose is for choosing the room next to mine to slink into?"

Raising my hands, I turned slowly about, keeping one eye on the hook at the end of the blade. When I was fully turned, I looked at the face of my attacker. As I had thought, it was the resident of the room with the large moon carved into it. It was evident in the symbol painted on her forehead, the same symbol as that on her door. Her pale face was set, long silver hair bound into a long ponytail that flowed down her back, her pale gray eyes keeping a watch on my hands. When she flicked her eyes to look into mine, they widened. Her blade slipped ever so slightly away from my neck. Taking the opportunity, I brushed the blade away from my neck and dashed forward, slamming into her. As she fell backwards, my body over hers, I saw her blade fall from her hand.

Landing hard on her back, I heard her breath fly out of her body with a grunt. I quickly brought my legs across her arms, pinning her beneath me. "Maybe we could have started this conversation more civilly, hmm?" I said, slightly out of breath. As Diana's breath returned, she started struggling, trying to get out from under me. Feeling a heat starting to build in my lower abdomen, I again cursed Vashirik's energy keeping me a teenager. "Stop that," I told her calmly. She kept trying to wriggle her body from beneath me. "If you stop struggling, I will let you go. I swear on my honor." At that, she ceased her escape attempts and stared hard at me again.

"There we go. Now, I am going to get off of you, slowly. Please do not take up your blade. I will answer your questions when we are both standing." I started putting my words into action. Her eyes never left mine as she pushed herself up and got back to her feet. Her eyes left mine as I started standing as well, flicking to her weapon, not 5 feet from us. I prepared to fight again, but she turned her gaze back to mine.

"Okay, we are both standing," she growled. "Now tell me who you are. And why you chose this room"

Suppressing a sigh, I stretched my back. "My name is Alexei. I am a new Champion, just finished with my Judgment. I am a Vessel for a Daemon Warlord named Vashirik, whom I wish to see destroyed, or at least banished from this realm. Does that answer your first question?"

Her jaw set, she nodded slightly. "And my second? Why did you choose this room out of the many empty ones on this hall?"

I shrugged. "It was the first one I saw. I was following Annie and she said this one was empty. So I decided to take it. It was not an intentional thing that it happened to be next to yours. If you truly wish me to leave, I shall do so."

"No. I do not truly mind," she said, a slight hint of embarrassment hidden in her voice. "I just thought you were setting up here to spy on me for that sun-kisser, Leona. Please, accept my apology." A blush started sweeping across her face, and she averted her gaze. The action confused me, and I stepped closer to her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Her eyes snapped back to mine, her breath catching . "I am fine!" She gasped out. "If you need anything, please remember I am right next door." She dashed out of my room, scooping her blade off the ground and bolting through my door.

As the door closed, I heard Vahsirik start roaring with laughter in my head. _**You are very thick, aren't you? **_He asked. _What are you talking about? __**She was checking you out, my Vessel. That's why she ran out so quickly. **_His laughter faded a little as he expressed his pent-up mirth. _What is there for her to 'check out'? There isn't much to me other than my eyes and ears._ Vashirik was silent.

Resigning myself to staying in the dark about this, I finished removing my armor, leaving myself in a light black travel-shirt and pants. Taking off my heavy leather boots, I went to my door and stepped out of it to grab the plaque from the side. I let a single claw grow out of my index finger and used it to etch "Alexei, the Possessed" in the wood. I also drew my personal symbol beneath the name, a pair of horns curling around each other, meeting at the top, with a pair of wings beneath it. Scrutinizing my work, I nodded in satisfaction and set it back on the wall. I closed my door and walked over to my bed. Collapsing into it, I let my mind go over the events of the day, as well as prepare for the nightmares I knew would come.

Closing my eyes, I fell into the dark of sleep...


	3. First Impressions

_**Wake up, Vessel! There's something here!**_

My eyes snapped open. In the instant after, I saw a dagger arcing downwards toward me. I rolled to the left off of the bed, the blade slicing close to my arm. Using a small amount of energy, I leaped across the room over to my weapons and took them up. I spun around to face my attacker. There was no one there, only the dagger left stuck in the bed where my heart had been a moment earlier. Not letting my guard down, I scanned the entire room, blades at the ready. After a few minutes of feeling nothing out of the ordinary, I slowly relaxed.

Moving back to the bed, I scrutinized the dagger stuck in the sheets, taking care not to touch it. It was curved, the hilt purple with a shining crystal set into it. As I kept looking at it, the crystal shined brighter, and dimmed as I moved away. Taking a risk, I placed one of my katanas on the bed and gingerly grabbed the knife, the crystal becoming almost painfully bright as my hand closed around it. "Now who's knife could this be?" I spoke out loud.

Suddenly, the dagger disintegrated, turning into a purple dust that floated to the center of the room. It swirled around itself, taking the vague shape of a man that was featureless. It floated there for a moment before raising an arm and pointing at me.

An echoing voice came forth from the figure. "The Void knows of your presence here, filthy Daemon. Know that should you cross paths with the Void, you shall be consumed and your power shall belong to us." As the last echo died away, the purple dust scattered in different directions and disappeared.

Vashirik snorted in my head. _**The Void. A collection of misshapen creatures with no power worth mentioning. I was unaware they had managed to spread their weakness into the League of Legends. This should be fun. **__Confident, much? We have not seen anything of the Void in years. How do we know they are still weak? __**They were always weak and shall always be weak. A few decades can not change that.**_

Shaking my head, I turned to the window and noticed dawn was approaching, a faint light spreading across the horizon. After spending a few years underground after taking Vashirik's power into me, I learned a new appreciation for the open sky, whether day or night. A smile found its way to my face as I witnessed the start of a new day and the end of an old night. I placed my other katana on the bed next to its twin.

I stretched the sleep out of my muscles and walked over to my armor. I noticed it was clean, none of the road's dust or the numerous scratches and frays I had acquired over the years evident on it. As I started taking it off the dummy, I realized it must be enchanted to clean and repair anything placed upon it. _These Summoners wield more power than I first suspected, if they can waste energy on things like this._ _Then again, some of the more popular Champions may not have much time to maintain their own equipment after each match. _I started putting the armor on, the supple gray leather vest going on first, followed by the vambraces, also of smoky gray leather. Pulling the laces on my armor tight, but not enough to restrict my movement, I moved back to my bed. I sat down between my blades and pulled my heavy boots on.

Pulling the boots tight, I stood up and stomped my feet a few times to settle them into the worn spots inside the boots. Satisfied with my state, I turned and swept up my katanas, spinning them over in my hands with practiced ease before bringing the hilts to my hips. A moment of concentration resulted in the blades suspending themselves in place, placing no weight on me and allowing me to draw them in any way I wished, a standard forward grip or a faster backwards grip.

My head snapped up to look at my door an instant before a knock sounded. Gathering up a little bit of energy just in case the owner of the nearly fatal attack decided to make a second attempt, I quietly moved to the door. Unlocking it, I opened the door slightly too greet whoever was outside. Looking down, I let the energy I had gathered dissipate.

"Why hello, little one," I said to Annie, opening the door fully. "To what do I owe the pleasure of such a visit this early in the morning?"

Annie leaped forward and wrapped her little arms around my right arm. "Your first practice match is today. I wanted to show you where to go." She started dragging me out of my room, her strength still surprising me. "And then I'ma watch so I can see your horns! Remember, you promised to let me see! If you don't, I might have to set Mr. Tibbers on you. OH!" Suddenly she stopped and let go of my arm. "Have you seen my bear, Tibbers?" She reached behind her and took off her backpack. Stuffing her hand inside, she withdrew a slightly tattered teddy bear. Even without Vashirik lending me his senses, I could tell the bear was heavy with magic. As I looked, it's eyes glowed orange for just a moment. Annie stared at me with an expectant look on her face.

I smiled and bent over a little. I extended my hand and took one of the little bear's arms. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tibbers. I must let you know I mean no harm to little Annie at all. I hope we never have to meet on the Fields."

Annie giggled and hugged the bear before placing him back in her bag and pulling it back on her back. Grabbing my arm again, she resumed dragging me down the hallway. We reached the start of the hallway, the doors that led to the Champion's Hall standing open. There appeared to be only a few early risers about. I saw Diana, but she seemed to be on the edge of retiring instead of rising, her eyelids half closed and her body signaling exhaustion. "Sleep well, Moon Maiden," I told her as she passed me. Her eyes instantly opened fully and a blush suffused her pale skin.

"T-thank you, Alexei," she stammered out. "Good luck in your match today." She quickly walked by, back to her room I assumed. My confusion to her reaction was complete.

I heard a chuckle in my head. _**You know, for being 91 years old, you aren't very good with the ladies, **_Vashirik said. _Shut up. I've been carrying you around for 74 years, and I've always been alone. Every time I would let my guard down you would try and take over. So there wasn't much time to get to know anyone. And it's not like I had any experience before, you know that. __**Oh yea, forgot you were still a virgin. **_Vashirik laughed again. _**Well, judging from the actions of the various females around here, that won't last much longer. Good luck, I say.**_

My attention was brought back to the outside world by Annie stopping. We were in front of an extremely ornate door. Carved in the center was a man in flowing robes, his face covered by a hood. A Summoner, I guessed.

"Well, here we are," Annie said. "Just walk through and you should meet your primary Summoner. Just hope it's a good guy and not a meanie." She stuck her tongue out, making me wonder if she had been summoned by one of those 'meanies' before. She pulled her tongue back in and smiled up at me. "Good luck, Lexy!" she exclaimed, then started skipping away before I could correct her. I heard Vashirik roaring with laughter, and silenced him with a thought. Looking after Annie, I heard her singing as she moved away: "Hop. Skip. Jump..."

Turning back to the Summoner door, I steeled myself for what lay beyond. As my hand closed on the handle, I felt a trill of energy pass through me. Vashirik's senses concluded it was just an identification spell, and no true threat. I pushed the door open.

Stepping into the room, the first thing that struck me was the size. There was enough space in here to host a small battle, with some spare room for spectators. Dominant in the center of the room were two raised platforms, five pillars on each pushing upwards towards the ceiling that was almost out of sight, even for my eyes. The next thing that hit me was the sheer amount of energy present in the room. I could feel it caressing my skin, a feeling not unlike electricity making the hairs on my arms stand on end.

Standing on one of the platforms was a figure in a purple robe, trimmed in gold. Their head was concealed in a hood, but I could tell they were just taller than my 5'11". They realized I had entered and stepped to the edge of the platform.

Raising one hand, the Summoner brushed their hood back. Long black hair spilled out, framing a youthful male face that smiled to me.

"Welcome Alexei, the Possessed." The Summoners voice was a comfortable sounding tenor, very pleasing to the ears. "My name is Summoner Darsaj, and I will be your primary Summoner for your stay here at the Institute. If you will please join me, we shall commence your first Summoning." He raised an arm in a sweeping gesture towards the center of the platform. Quelling my instinctual mistrust, I traversed the remaining distanced and walked up the steps. As I drew level with Darsaj, I bowed to him. "I am honored to make your acquaintance, Summoner." He laughed, a sound that made my ears twitch in pleasure. "Please, Alexei. There is no need for formalities here. Call me Darsaj."

Raising myself from my bow, I smiled at him. "As you will, Darsaj." As his eyes locked with mine, his eyebrows rose a miniscule amount, the movement almost too small to discern. _What is it with my eyes?! _I screamed in my head. _Even guys are being surprised by them! And don't you even start, Daemon, _I said as I heard Vashirik chuckling.

Suppressing my emotions, I stepped past Darsaj into the glowing circle in the center of the platform. Immediately, I felt a rush of magic over my whole body, my hair waving in the nonexistent wind. Darsaj stepped in front of me, holding his hands together with his fingers all pointing towards me.

"Now, first things first," he said. "I am going to ask you to open your mind to me, much like you did during your Reflection. Then-"

I cut him off with a raised hand. "That is going to be a problem. For one, there isn't just me in here. You should know that."

"Well, yes," he answered. "I am well aware of your... situation. And I have prepared properly for the Summoning. Now-"

I cut him off again. "Secondly, how am I to know that this is not just a scheme to try and steal the Daemon's power from me? Because that will not end well. For you, or the Institute."

Darsaj huffed slightly. "I cannot think of anything that could reassure you. How about I make you a bargain? If at any time you feel I have an ulterior motive, you may request a different Summoner. Fair?"

I thought for a moment. _**I don't sense any duplicity in him, **_Vashirik offered. _**He seems sincere in both his offer and his intentions. **__If you are sure about this, I guess I have no choice._ I nodded to Darsaj. "Deal."

He smiled again. "Good. Now as I said, please open your mind."

I closed my eyes and slowly lowered the barriers I had built up over the decades. It was a strange feeling, not being closed off to everything around me. I felt Vashirik stirring. Then I felt a foreign touch on my mind.

'It is I, Darsaj,' I heard in my mind. _Even his mental voice is pleasing, _I thought. 'Why, thank you,' he said, a laugh ringing in my head. 'I am sure that was meant to be strictly internal, and I am sorry for not warning you before. Every surface thought you entertain will be reflected to me, and vice versa. It allows better reactions in the thick of battle.' _Well, this should help with communication, I guess. Just be sure not to delve too deep. There are some things that are better left unseen._ 'Of course. I shall not prod. Now, are you ready to be Summoned? A warning, it is very unpleasant the first time.'

Taking a steadying breath, I sent my assent across the mental tether. Immediately, I felt a tug on the inside of my head. It was an extremely unsettling feeling. The tugging steadily grew stronger, until I felt my brain was going to be pulled from my skull through my eye socket.

Suddenly my entire body started screaming in agony as my form was pulled through space at an incredible speed. If I had had a voice at that point, or even a throat in that matter, I would have torn it raw with screams. Even then, they would be lost in the noise of everything rushing by me at near light-speed.

After what seemed like an eternity, my feet slammed into solid ground. Unable to keep my balance, I fell on my hands and knees, my stomach attempting to reject anything that was currently in it. Fortunately, it was empty, but my throat was still raw by the time I stood back up, albeit shakily. I looked over myself, satisfied that my armor and katanas were all accounted for.

'Sorry about that,' Darsaj said in my head. 'It usually isn't that bad. Summoning both of you at once was a lot harder than I anticipated. Thankfully, the next time should be much easier.' _This isn't the worst I've felt, Darsaj. I'm fine._ 'Very well then. Now take a look around and familiarize yourself with this location. This is the Proving Grounds, the standard place for new Champions to learn the basics of a League match.'

I turned my head about, taking in all I could. Directly in front of me was a Nexus. It was a large white-blue crystal suspended above a larger pedestal. Statues ringed the top of the pedestal, squat figures dressed in large robes. Beyond the Nexus were two large towers, shaped like warriors holding a shield and sword. The tips of the swords were crowned with energy crystals which hummed. I saw a smaller Nexus crystal beyond the towers, another smaller tower in front of it. 'An Inhibitor,' Darsaj told me. 'Lose it, and the enemy team starts spawning stronger minions.'

Looking to my left, I saw a strange purple creature behind a counter. His nose was very long, and his eyes glowing in anticipation. He gestured to the large amount of weapons and armor displayed behind him. As my eyes roamed, I heard Darsaj in my head again. 'You only have a small amount of gold at the start of a match. Purchase either a Doran's Blade or a set of Boots of Speed and a few Health Potions. I leave the choice up to you.' Poring over the descriptions of the items he mentioned, I settled on a Doran's Blade. The Shopkeeper handed me a small token which I pinned to my armor. Immediately, I felt a small surge of strength, as well as a tiny amount of bloodlust. Also, an illusion appeared in front of me, counting from 475 down to 0.

"Welcome to the Proving Grounds!" a loud female voice boomed from everywhere and nowhere. My hands immediately snapped to my blades, ready to draw them at any moment.

I heard Darsaj laughing in my head. 'That is just the Announcer, Champion. No reason to be alarmed.' As I started taking my hands off my katanas, his voice came again. 'It would be a good idea to go ahead and draw those. Minions are about to spawn.' As I drew them, I heard the disembodied voice of the Announcer again:

"Minions have Spawned!"

I heard a small "Poof" as small figures materialized from the Nexus, marching purposefully down the bridge. 'Follow them,' I heard. I took off at a light jog, catching up to the tail minion just as I saw another line of minions coming from the other end of the bridge. We passed another tower, this one smaller than the one by the Inhibitor. My eyes darted to the tall brush on the left side of the bridge. I knew that it would offer concealment from even the most piercing of gazes. I placed the information to the back of my mind as the minions met.

The first few minions in either wave started beating on each other with tiny clubs. The last three of the waves pointed similarly tiny wands and threw little balls of light at the other minions. It was almost comical in appearance. 'You see the minion about to die? The one towards the bushes?' _Yes,_ I replied. 'Kill it. It gives you more gold you can use towards better items. It also gives you Experience, which allows you to become stronger as the match goes on.'

I walked over to the aforementioned minion. Seeing it about to fall over dead, I gave it a swat from one of my katanas. The unnaturally sharp blade passed straight through it with almost no resistance. It fell over and disappeared. In its place was a floating coin. I walked over to it and picked it up. A small flash occurred and the illusion appeared again, now showing 45 gold and steadily going up. 'Keep killing minions that are almost dead and you will have enough gold to buy more items in no time,' Darsaj told me. 'Just make sure not to push the lane too much, or you leave yourself exposed to attack.'

_Attack from who? _I started asking. Before I could finish the thought, I heard a rustle in the bush that was right next to me. Suddenly, a blur erupted from the bush, a broken sword leading the way. I blocked it clumsily with my right blade. The weight of the blow sent tremors up my arm, and I retaliated with a stab towards the blur with my left. Amazingly, the figure shifted their large blade to intercept my attack. I let my blade be pushed aside, flowing with the momentum and turning a quick circuit. I swept the same blade across with blinding speed at neck height. The figure ducked the blow just as fast as it came across. Unperturbed, I swung my right-hand blade upwards, the momentum from my failed attack lending more strength to the cut. My enemy sprang backwards out of reach, putting some distance between us and giving me a good look at them. What I beheld stunned me for a brief moment.

Facing me was a white-haired girl, appearing just over 20 years old. A large leather gauntlet covered her sword arm to the elbow, a green Rune inscribed on it. Her sword was made of black stone and was shattered close to the hilt. Remembering the weight of her first blow, I felt a small amount of admiration at her strength. Raising her head, I looked into her eyes. They were an amber color, complementing her tan skin. At the moment though, they were flat. Emotionless. I knew the look; I had worn it myself on more than a few occasions. It was the look of a warrior completely focused on the fight at hand. I felt a shiver of anticipation race up my spine, as well as hearing a growl from Vashirik. _**Finally, a good fight. Please, Vessel, let me out. I'm cooped up in here.**__ Not yet, _I responded. _I want to see how good she is before I make a decision like that. Be patient. __**As you will, Vessel.**_

__I settled into my normal fighting stance, my feet spread and my weight on my back foot. My left arm extended forward with my blade pointing upwards, my right fist held close to my face, blade pointing towards my foe. The woman- 'Her name is Riven' Darsaj interjected -saw that I was ready and brought her sword before her face. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the blade.

A voice that was tinged with sorrow and anger came forth from her mouth. "For those who were lost..." She snapped her eyes open and sprang towards me, blade coming behind for a heavy blow.

I felt a smile spread across my face, along with the slight sting of my teeth growing longer. I leaped forward, ready to meet her assault with one of my own.


	4. Introduction of Horror

'Watch out for her Ki Burst!' Darsaj yelled in my head, just as I jumped back out of range. Riven's sword pulsed green and a small green explosion erupted from her, blowing apart a few of my minions unlucky enough to be close to her. 'It is not friendly to melee fighters.' _Thanks for the heads up. _I leaped forward with a double-thrust towards Riven's heart, which was easily dodged. She swept her broken blade horizontal over my own blades, intent on chopping my head off. The momentum from my forward leap prevented me from going backwards out of range, so I leaned back, letting Riven's blade pass just over my nose. I kicked into a tumble and came back up facing her back. Calling on a small amount of power, I threw my blades towards her. Somehow, she felt the attack coming, and threw herself to the side. As she came around and jumped towards my seemingly defenseless form, I threw my hands forward. My katanas cut back through the air again towards Riven's back.

Just before the tips would have ran her through, she dashed forwards, coming within range of me. Caught by surprise, I just barely avoided being cleaved in two as she spun around and brought her sword across at chest level. I felt the tip of the broken stone blade tug the front of my leather vest, and mentally commanded my blades to return faster. She started another spin, this time coming from the opposite direction. I ducked beneath it. She then jumped up into the air with a graceful flip, her sword in line with my skull. I knew I couldn't dodge it. Just before the stone caved my head in, the tips of my blades appeared from her stomach. The momentum carried her past me, her attack foiled. She crumbled forward, my katanas stuck handle-deep in her back.

"AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN!" the Announcer boomed.

'Congratulations,' Darsaj said in my head. 'Not many have faced the Exile in close combat and survived.' _To be honest, that was mostly luck, _I responded sheepishly. 'Even so, it was nicely done.'

I stepped to the body of Riven and gripped the handles on my blades. I pulled them out, the other-worldly metal sliding out of her easily. _**You know, I would have been able to kill her easily,**_ Vashirik said. _I am not giving you control yet. I really do not want to, but I know it must happen sooner or later. __**Next fight then. Please. **__Fine... _I thought after a moment.

I took out a few more minions, gaining some gold, and then Darsaj said I should go back to the Summoning Platform and purchase more items. As I turned to run back, he laughed. 'Not like that,' he said. 'Like this.' Immediately a series of blue rings appeared around me. 'Don't move.' As the rings got closer, I felt the tug of magic as I appeared back on the platform. The strange purple shopkeeper seemed happy and pointed to some of his wares. 'Hmmm,' Darsaj mused in my head. 'I think offense will be the best defense here. Please grab a Bloodthirster weapon. It will make you much stronger and heal you as you attack.' I looked at the shopkeeper and he presented a token adorned with a simple sword surrounded by a sanguine aura. As I pinned it to my vest, I felt an enormous surge of strength, as well as a thirst for blood. _Whoah, this feels great! __**I could stand for a little less bloodthirst than I already have, but the strength is exhilarating. **_

I turned to head back down the bridge when I heard the Announcer blare out "BLUE TEAMS TURRET HAS BEEN DESTROYED!" 'Damn!' Darsaj swore. 'I didn't realize she had pushed so hard! Now she has the advantage. Hurry, please, before she takes out your Inhibitor Turret.'

I sprinted to my Inhibitor, just in time to see Riven take out the last of my minion wave with a Ki Burst. Her own minions started rushing the turret. It hummed to life and started spitting plasma at the minions. It took a few out before I got there, but those that survived the initial barrage started hammering at the base of the turret. Riven dashed forward and pulled her arm back to slam her blade into the turret as well.

I sent power to my legs and leapt at her. She was focused on taking out the turret and didn't register my sudden charge until I almost skewered her. She jumped backwards out of the range of the turret. I heard Darsaj implore me to take out the minions destroying the turret, but Vashirik decided this was a good time to take over.

It started as a purple haze on the edge of my vision. Immediately I tried to stem the flow of energy, but Vashirik had been restrained too long. _**YOU HAVE HAD CONTROL OF THIS BODY FOR LONG ENOUGH!**_ He roared in my head, drowning out the voice of Darsaj and the sounds of the battle. _**I DESERVE THIS CHANCE TO BE FREE! **_My body began to burn in agony as it reshaped itself in Vashirik's image. My body grew several feet upward, muscle and bone expanding and hardening. My back bulged outwards then burst as large purple shade-wings unfurled. My feet elongated, long talons emerging from my toes to gouge the stone bridge. Long bone-spikes shot out of my wrists, another set appearing from my elbows, and another sprouting from my shoulders. I felt blood pouring into my eyes as horns erupted out of my head. I threw my head back and screamed. As my scream echoed, it became a fear-inspiring roar. The roar of a Daemon.

As Vashirik pulled his gaze downwards, I watched, an unwilling passenger in my own twisted body. I even felt my mouth gape open in a grin, too many teeth making the expression hurt. Vashirik held out my hand. My two katanas floated upwards and streaked towards my hand. Before completing their flight, they slammed together, purple and black sparks exploding from them and enveloping them. The mass slapped into my hand, and the sparks died. In their place was a single sword, almost as large as my transformed body. There were more spines and far crueler edges than there were originally. This was Vashirik's sword. His War-Katana, the blade that destroyed Gal'zheru. He takes a moment to appraise it before turning his gaze to Riven.

"**Finally**," his dark voice echoed across then entire battlefield. "**It has been a long time since I have had the chance to kill**." He pointed his blade at Riven. "**You shall be my first victim. Come and feel Death**!" With a flap of his wings, Vashirik launched himself at her, blade pulled back for a devastating blow.

Riven dropped her head, her blade resting by her side. She started mumbling, too low for a normal person to make out, but loud enough for Vashirik's senses to pick up...

"I fear not Death, nor pain. I fear not the loss of the world. The only thing I fear is forgetting my past. My hands are stained. But I shall not pass without a fight." Her voice started picking up volume. "I shall rebuild Noxus. I shall bear the burdens of my past. I will be reforged." Riven's blade started glowing green, the outline of a whole sword tracing itself outwards. Just as Vashirik brought his blade over his head, looking to cleave her in two, her head shot up. "I AM AWAKENED!" She yelled as her sword reconstructed itself. She swept it upwards and parried Vashirik's katana. It hummed by her to the left and left a crater in the bridge. I felt Vashirik's surprise, as well as a tiny twinge of fear. He scrambled back and set himself.

Riven stared straight into his -into my- eyes. She lifted her greatsword with no apparent effort and pointed it upwards at Vashirik's face. "You are beyond redemption," she said, her voice carrying an echo. Vashirik recovered his composure and grinned again. "**Come and try, little girl. I have fought and defeated Gods. You are nothing!**" He roared again and charged towards Riven, blade low. She responded with a silent charge of her own, her sword chest level and pointing forward.

Just before we clashed, time stopped. Or rather, we stopped. The grass still waved in the ever-present wind, and small bugs flew by us. I felt an extreme pressure all over my body, and was amazed as the world started to grow bigger. I grimaced as my form reverted to it's normal state, the spikes and wings pushing themselves back into my body. Soon I was back to normal, although still frozen. As Vashirik's blade split into its two parts with a flash, the spell holding me and Riven ended. I dropped to my knees and started retching. A dark purple fluid spilled out of my mouth and soaked into the structure of the bridge. I heard a clatter and raised my head to see Riven crouched next to me. Her eyes were no longer locked into a warriors death-stare, but were soft with worry.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her hand hovering over my shoulder. I started to nod, but was struck with another wave of Change-Sickness. I started puking again, more fluid then seemed possible spewing from my mouth. I felt Riven's hand touch my shoulder and collapsed. My body exploded in agony as I was pulled back to the Summoning Chamber. Darsaj was there as I reconstructed, a horrified look on his handsome face. He was shaking and could barely speak. "W-w-w-what in the n-name of the Gods was that?" He stammered.

I gave a weak smile. "That was what I fight everyday. That is why I was afraid for your Institute if you tried to steal this power. That... was Vashirik." My vision started going black and I laid my head down. Before I lost consciousness, I realized my head was in Riven's lap. And that she was smoothing my spiky black hair down and whispering to me. Before I could work out what she was saying, darkness consumed me...


	5. Update

**Sorry about not updating this in a while. My computer hasn't been working for the past week so I haven't been able to write anything. I should have something up by Friday or Saturday. Again, I am really sorry. Please don't kill me *hides behind a couch***

**As always, thanks for reading and make sure to stay tuned :D**


	6. Surprises and Awkwardness

"Leave him alone, brat. He's sleeping."

_ Ugh, my head hurts. What happened? _I turned my head in an attempt to quell the ache.

"He moved!" I felt a small hand shaking my arm. "I know you're awake, Lexy! Come on, open your eyes! I'll set Mr. Tibbers on you if you don't!"

I cracked my eyes open, the sudden light hurting them. As they adjusted, I picked out a head of flaming red hair framing a face softened by worry. _Wait, is that? _Katarina realized I was looking at her and quickly hid the concerned look beneath her usual haughtiness. "Finally. Everyone else was afraid you weren't going to wake up. This brat didn't leave your side for the three days you've been out." She motioned towards my other side. Turning my head to the other side, I saw Annie staring at me with red puffy eyes. It was obvious she hadn't been sleeping in the bags under her eyes. When they locked with mine she smiled and launched herself onto me.

"Yay! You're okay!" her voice was raised in excitement. It grated on my sensitive ears. She pulled away and looked in my eyes again. "I saw your match. You were right when you said it would be bad to let it all out. It was scary."

"Yes, it even made me shiver," Katarina interjected. I turned to look at her again.

"Wait, you said three days? What happened?" I couldn't remember much after Vashirik had taken over. Just the Summoners stopping the match just when he was about to strike Riven. "Wait, Riven! Is she okay?"

A look of envy flashed across Katarina's face for a moment. "The traitor is fine. She's actually been checking up on you every once in a while, when matches permit. Don't see why you're worried about her, though. I've been here more than she has." _Why is she sounding like she's jealous? __Is it cause I'm worried for the person I almost killed?_

_**You. Are extremely. Dense. **_Vashirik snorted in my head. _I'm surprised you're even talking, _I responded. _Usually after you take over and you're beaten back, you sulk for weeks. __**I don't sulk. I start regathering my energies. At least I'm not oblivious to every female that bats their eyelashes at me. **__What? _Vashirik snorted again. _**Virgins, I swear...**_

Before I could respond, Annie jumped off me and started dragging me off of the bed. I quickly righted myself as I slid off, landing on my feet in a low crouch. It was then that I realized two things. One was that I was dressed in only my pants. The second was that my katanas were nowhere to be seen. I bolted upright quickly and started sweeping the room. When I looked at Kat, her eyes were traveling across my bare chest. When she realized I was looking at her, she snapped her eyes back up to mine. The amount of intensity in my eyes made her wince. "Where are they?" I asked in a low voice. Kat recovered her composure and lifted her chin upwards slightly. "The League has them," she replied. "They said something about finding a way to dampen your... parasite's powers." _**PARASITE! **_Vashirik roared. I ignored him.

"I'll ask again. Where?" A growl was starting to creep into my voice, and I quickly checked it. Losing my temper would not be a good idea after having my body flooded with Daemonic energy. Katarina heard the growl, and took a small step back. However, her stubbornness kept her eyes locked with mine. We stayed like that for a few moments. "I will ask once more, and if you do not answer, I will leave your corpse here in the infirmary. Where. Are. My. Blades?" I sensed Annie moving away from me. _Good, _I thought. _I do not want her in the battle line._

Katarina straightened and narrowed her eyes at me. Her long daggers appeared in her hands, the movement so quick they seemed to simply materialize there. Her voice was flat. "You think you could challenge me, abomination? You have no weapons and no chance."

I chuckled, throwing her off guard. "I **am** a weapon, child." I raised my fists to shoulder height and concentrated. I felt my bones breaking down and rearranging themselves, the noise audible in the silent room. Kats face drained of color as white bone started pushing out of the tops of my wrists, extending past my clenched fists to reach just over my head. _Any Gods that are listening, please make her back down,_ I thought, my head hurting with the amount of concentration I was using to keep just the wrist-scythes out. _I don't know how long I can keep this up. __**All you have to do is let me out,**_ Vashirik whispered in my head. _**I will cow her easily. **__SILENCE, CREATURE! _I yelled at him.

I stared at Katarina, purple blood running down my arms, and purple flames flickering in my eyes. She gulped, then stepped back and slowly sheathed her weapons. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just put those things away. They're unnatural!" I nodded and dropped my arms back to my sides. I started relaxing and willing the bone to return to its normal state. After a few moments of pain, my arms healed themselves. The blood was still covering my arms when I said, "Good. Now where do they have them?"

"The High-Councilors' Chamber," she said quickly. "They said it was the only place with enough shields to contain whatever may happen." My eyes widened, making Katarina flinch.

"Which way! Quickly!" I needed to find the Summoners before they tried something that could have catastrophic results.

Kats eyes hardened again. "I told you what you wanted to know. Don't think you can order me around just because you got one answer from me." With that she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. "Dammit!" I swore. "How am I going to stop them if I don't know where they are! I can't even sense the blades!" I felt a tug on my pant leg. I snapped my gaze downwards to see Annie with one hand curled in front of her face and the other holding my pants. She cringed at the look in my eyes, and I forced myself to calm down again "I'm sorry, Annie," I said. "Do you know where the High-Councilors Chamber is?" She nodded. "Could you take me there please? I need to stop the Summoners." Another nod made me breath a small sigh of relief. I crouched next to her and forced a smile. "Lead the way, little one."

She swallowed and a little smile snuck into her face. "Okay, Lexy." She turned to the door and started walking out of it. The fear she felt was obvious in the fact that she was walking instead of skipping. I cursed my fate and my abysmal people skills and followed after her.

As we left the infirmary room, I witnessed a sight that interested me more than anything else. A few Champions were lingering around my section of the hallway. A quick glance revealed that all of them were female. I spotted a sultry human-looking woman with nine fluffy white tails and generous endowments with a pair of fox ears, Riven, Diana, and a cheerful blonde in Demacian armor. _Are they all here for someone? I don't see any other name tags on the doors. __**And once again, naivete renders you blind, **_Vashirik announced. _What do you mean? __**They're here for you, boy. **__I don't even know some of them. How can they be here for me? _Vashirik snorted. _**Humans...**_

__The exchange lasted only a heartbeat. When I turned my attention back to the outside world, I noticed Riven coming towards me. Her broken sword was noticeably absent. As she reached me, her eyes swept my body. I remembered I was clad in only my pants and blushed slightly. Her eyes locked with mine and she smiled, the expression making her seem to glow. I was distracted by the change in her demeanor, and I didn't realize her intentions until her arms wrapped around me, one around my waist and the other around my shoulders, her chin resting on my shoulder. I stiffened instinctively. I hadn't had anyone this close to me in a long time, especially in this manner.

"Ummm, Riven?" I stammered. "I figured you needed it, after what happened in our match." She drew back and smiled at me again. "I know a little about fighting yourself."

"Hey!" Diana's voice sounded from behind Riven. "He's my neighbor, so back off, Noxian dog." She grabbed Riven's shoulder and tried to pull her away from me. Riven didn't move an inch, then turned and glared at her. "Watch your words, Moon-kisser," she said in a flat voice, the same voice she had had in our match.

"Maybe I want to meet him," the nine-tailed kitsune sauntered around the two dueling women. "After all, I think he should be with someone who is as exotic as he is. Wouldn't you agree, Alexei?" she came around behind me and brought her chin over my shoulder, her breasts pressing against my bare back. I felt a warmth start to build in the bottom of my stomach, and my breath hitched. "I'm sorry, milady. But I don't even know your name."

She giggled, causing her breasts to rub up and down my back. The heat started to build even more. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox. What do you say? Wanna come back to my room?"

"Oh please, Ahri," Riven snorted. "Such a crass approach would never work. I don't even think your Charm could sway him." _**She's right,**_ Vashirik interjected. _Not now._ "Why would I even try, Rivy?" Ahri batted innocent eyes. The look was replaced with a visage of shock as Riven's fist flashed forward and knocked Ahri backwards. She slammed against the wall and slumped down. A small whimper of pain slipped from her.

I stepped to the side, shocked beyond speech. Riven looked at her knuckles and blew across them. Diana's jaw was almost touching the floor. I started sliding along the wall, trying to find Annie and get out of the hallway. So focused was I on the three by my door that I bumped into the blonde Demacian. "Oof," I heard. Turning quickly, I ended up nose-to-nose with the girl. A blush quickly spread across my face, a matching one spreading across hers. Time seemed to stop for a moment as we stared into each others eyes, my purple ones and her blue ones. I blinked.

Suddenly, I felt soft lips against mine, a bolt of electricity racing along my nerves. My eyes snapped open as I realized the girl was kissing me, her eyes closed. She seemed to realize it just as I did, because her eyes snapped open and she scrambled back, her hand covering her mouth and a flaming blush suffusing her features. For once, Vashirik was silent, a stunned feeling bleeding through our link. The girl quickly scampered away, almost tripping. I lifted my fingers to my lips, a tingling feeling lingering. _Is that what a kiss feels like? It's amazing. __**Your first kiss is from a girl you don't even know the name of, **_Vashirik breathed. _**Good fucking job. **__She was cute, though. Maybe I'll see her again..._

A hand roughly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. My vision was filled with the sight of Diana's angry face. "Mother Moon damn her!" She yelled. "That little sun-head kissed him!"

"WHAT!" Ahri and Riven yelled at the same time. They both spun to face me. I started backing away as all three of them advanced on me. I heard Annie call my name from the end of the hall. I quickly turned around and sprinted away from the angry women, a small surge of energy carrying my strides farther than normal. I turned the corner as Annie fell in step next to me, skipping again with a giggle emanating from her mouth.

"Just get me to the Summoners, please."

"Ok, Lexy! You should have seen Luxie as she ran by! I've never seen someone that shade of red before!"


	7. Another Update

**Ok, I'm sorry there haven't been any new chapters lately. I have officially slammed into the wall that is Writer's Block **

**I will try extremely hard to break thru said wall and bring all of you awesome readers more to read. Please be patient and don't kill me lol**

**As always, thank you for reading and stayed tuned for more :D**


	8. Dreams and Solutions

I sat back against the wall, gasping for breath, my eyes closed and my head down. Opening them, I saw my katanas in my hands. Red blood covered the blades, as well as my hands, all the way up to my elbows. The smell enticed me, calling for me to spill more. Looking up, I realized I was in a hallway in the Institute of War. However, the beauty of the architecture was covered up by the copious amounts of blood splattered everywhere. Looking around, I saw bodies. Many of them. Some of them I even recognized. A glance at the face of Riven, frozen in shock at the moment of her death, made me want to scream and plunge my blades into my own chest.

Hearing whispers, I turned my head to look down the hallway. A small flicker of light appeared about ten feet from me. As I kept looking at it, the light expanded, until it was as big as a doorway. A shape appeared in the light. It stepped out, and I recognized Lux, the girl who had kissed me in the Infirmary hallway. However, her face wasn't colored with shyness. She looked at me in horror with a small amount of sadness in her eyes. Another shape appeared behind her, this one turning out to be Riven, herself. It dawned on me that these were the ghosts of the bodies in the hallway. As more and more appeared from the light, they crowded around me. Their whispers filled my head. I dropped my blades to press my hands against my ears, but it was no use.

Another whisper filled my mind, one that I was used to. _**Look at this, Vessel. **_The voice of Vashirik slipped through my mind like smoke. _**It always happens just like this. And you always enjoy it. **__No, _I thought back. _It couldn't have happened like that this time. I can't even remember what happened. _

The whispers grew and grew as more ghosts slipped through the gate. I closed my eyes and screamed...

I bolted up, drenched in sweat. Looking around, I realized I was in my bed, the sheets a tangle around me. On instinct, my eyes shot to the weapons rack across the room. My katanas were there, in the same X pattern I had configured. Taking a moment to try and remember the events of the day before, my mind drifted to my dream. My hands started to shake with the phantom feeling of blood covering them. _Focus! _I told myself, forcing my mind away from the images and towards the day before.

"Thank you, Annie," I told the little girl as I stood in front of the High Councilor's Chambers. I turned from her and looked at the doors. They were carved with a group of robed figures overlooking a map of Valoran. I sensed some magic on them, a quick scan by Vashirik revealing it to be a lock-spell. _**It can't hold under my power, **_he snorted. _**Probably not even yours. **__Let's see then, shall we? _Concentrating for a moment, my hands started glowing softly. I raised them and slammed them into the doors. They shot open, banging against the walls. A group of Summoners, some old, some young, were startled and turned towards me. Only one kept their back to me, long black hair flowing down their back.

I walked quickly towards the gathering. My steps echoed in the large room. As I approached them, some of the Summoners backed away, their eyes wide in fear. A few stood their ground. When I was close enough to touch the one with their back to me, they turned.

"Darsaj," I said in an even tone. "What do you think you are doing? Did I not tell you this power was too much for you Summoners? Are you trying to kill everyone here?" As I finished, I looked in the eyes of every person in the room. There were some who were terrified, their eyes wide and sweat glistening on some of their foreheads. A few were actually calm, their faces betraying nothing. I returned my gaze to Darsaj. "Well? Any fucking explanation?"

He looked away. "When I showed the others what you became during your match, a vote was called," he started. "It was unanimous that we should lock that aspect of you away from yourself, for everyone's protection. We decided that in order to do so, we needed to break the link between you and these blades." He motioned behind himself.

I moved to the side to see my katanas laid out on a round table, several books open around them. _What were they trying to do? _I asked Vashirik. _**Hmmm, **_he thought. _**It looks like they were attempting to put a block in between us through the blades. Like dropping a wall into a river to dam it up. But their plan had not one hope of working. Actually, what they planned to do would have amplified our link about three times over. **__Meaning? __**I could have taken over at any time, **_he responded matter-of-factly. _**And been much more powerful at the same time, almost at my full power. **_

I stared at Darsaj until he was forced to look back. "You are lucky I awoke when I did," I stated in a grave voice. "If you had tried to do so, you would have taken away any control I have. Vashirik would have taken full control and destroyed every last one of you." I walked forward and grabbed my blades, spinning them over to lay diagonally against my back. Walking towards the door, I turned back and looked at the Summoners one last time. "If you ever take these from me again," I growled softly, a small amount of energy making sure every one of them heard me, "Do not expect to be alive the next day." Stepping back through the doors of the chamber, I reached out with my magic and slammed them shut behind me.

I shook my head as I finished the memory. _I think I was too harsh there, _I thought. _**You frightened them, **_Vashirik told me. _**I don't think they will try anything like that again. **__Yes, but I alienated all of them. I doubt even Darsaj will want to talk to me, let alone Summon me. __**Oh well. Take the time to pursue other interests. **__Such as? _I asked. Vashirik was silent for a moment, then chuckled. _**Such as the creature about to knock on your door.**_

__I was already at the door when the said knock came. I opened it to Riven's concerned face. "Yes?" I asked.

"Well, I heard you screaming," she said. "I figured it was probably the same sort of dreams I used to have, so I thought I would come and help you through them. May I come in?" I hesitated for a moment. In my head, Vashirik yelled, _**LET HER IN YOU DAMN IDIOT! **_Wincing a little from the volume, I opened my door fully.

As she stepped in, Riven's eyes quickly darted around the room, an instinct born of travel. When they set on my blades, she shivered. "The bite of those weapons still lingers in my back," she said. "I am sorry," I replied. "Oh no, don't be," she smiled at me, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Well, do you want to sit? I don't really have much besides my bed," I blushed a little bit. _Asking her to my bed, what am I thinking? __**Look, **_Vashirik said. _**I'm going to give you this last bit of advice, then I am going to shell myself for the rest of the night: just go along with the moment. If something happens, then it happens. Enjoy each moment, and care not for tomorrow. **_With that, I felt his presence fade to a small pressure in the back of my mind. _That was the closest thing to a friend he's ever been, _I thought with a small amount of shock.

I saw Riven's hand wave in front of my face. "Helloooo. Anyone home?" I shook my head and smiled. "Sorry, was talking to Vashirik. Shall we?" I motioned to my bed, then went red again. "I mean to sit, not t-to do anything else. I mean, if you decide to do anything else, I won't say no, not that I'm trying to get you to do anything else. Please, forg-" she silenced me with a kiss.

My eyes went wide, and I stumbled back a bit. Instead of moving back as well, she stepped with me, keeping her lips locked with mine. My momentum kept me moving right into the wall. My back slammed into it, a grunt pushing out of my throat and making my mouth open. Suddenly, her tongue slipped through the opening, and my eyes got even wider. Deciding to take Vashirik's advice, I closed my eyes and lost myself in the feeling.

When she eventually broke away, I opened my eyes to stare into her amber ones. She moved away slightly and smiled. "I think the bed might be a good idea," she said, and started moving backwards, her hands holding on to mine. As we got to the bed, she sat down and pulled me down beside her.

"I've learned that the best way to keep from having nightmares is to go to sleep completely exhausted," she explained. "For me, it's training until I collapse. That's why my room is covered in mats. For most others, it's something a bit more... intimate." With that, she leaned forward and kissed me again. This time, I kissed back, wrestling with her tongue. I felt her hands start roaming my bare chest. I figured if she could do it to me, I would do so to her. I moved my left hand to her waist and my right hand up to her face. She sighed as my left hand started rubbing around her waist and up her back.

Suddenly, one of her hands went down to my crotch and grabbed my slightly erect cock through my pants. I gasped through the kiss, and I felt her smile again. Emboldened, I raised my left hand to grab her right breast, rubbing it through her shirt. I heard her moan, and she started rubbing my penis through my pants. I felt it grow harder, and I knew I wanted more. My hand went around her neck to the tie of her shirt. Pulling it open, I broke away from the kiss as her wraps fell to pool at her waist. Her medium-sized breasts were revealed to me, the tan skin broken by slightly darker areolas and nipples. I looked back at her face and she smiled again. "So, you do have some initiative," she teased. "Well, I don't really know what else to do. I'm not exactly... experienced." I blushed again.

Her head cocked to the side, her white bangs falling over one eye. "Wait, then that means... how old are you?"

I was slightly surprised by the question, and it took me a moment to respond. "Well, technically I'm stuck at 17. Or 18, I can't tell you what the date was when I took in Vashirik. I can tell you that it was about 74 years ago."

She blinked a few times. "So over 90 years old, and you've never been with anyone? At all?"

I shook my head. "Before Vashirik, I had been more interested in running in the woods than spending time with girls. Afterward... there wasn't really any chance to. He was always just under my skin, waiting to take over."

Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked towards the door. "If doing this will let him out, I can leave. I know it wouldn't be a good idea to-" this time I was the one that silenced her with a kiss. My hand went back to her breast, my callused hand fumbling slightly with my inexperience. Even then, her moan echoed through my room. Her hand went back to my pants, this time going for the ties. As they came unlaced, my body shivered in anticipation. I stood up to allow them to fall around my ankles, still holding the kiss. My erection was exposed to the cool air of my room, and I shivered again. Riven broke the kiss and glanced down. Her eyebrows went up slightly at the size, and a small smile tugged at her lips. She looked back up at me, a mischievous smile on her face. Suddenly she wrapped her fingers fully around my shaft, squeezing hard, her other hand placing itself on my hip.

I hissed at the pleasure that shot through me. A small drop of clear liquid emerged from the tip, which Riven promptly took on the end of her finger. Looking up at me again with one hand still on my cock, she slowly brought the liquid to her lips. Her tongue flicked out and licked the drop from her finger. A sound of longing escaped through my clenched teeth, and she smiled even wider. Turning back to my penis, she pushed her hand down the length of it. Another hiss came out of my mouth, and my head went back.

Suddenly, my cock was enveloped in warmth and wetness. My head shot back down to witness Riven pulling her own head back from my cock, a line of spit stretching between them. She looked up at me again and smiled. She stood up and turned us around. Pushing me to sit, she dropped to her knees between my legs. Taking my cock in her hand again, her head sunk down again, the pleasure making all the muscles in my body clench. She started moving up and down in a rhythm, one hand stroking what she couldn't take in. I lost all sense of time as I fell back.

After what seemed like an eternity, I felt a heat begin to build up in my testicles. I sat back up as it started building hotter and hotter. Riven was still moving up and down, her eyes closed and a few moans sounding from around my cock. As the heat started becoming unbearable, my breath started catching in my throat.

"R-riven, I-I think I'm about to..."

Her response was to sink down even farther on my cock, amazingly taking every inch into her mouth. The pleasure broke my control as my penis started twitching violently. Warm liquid started pulsing out of me, almost all of it going straight down Riven's throat. A few white droplets escaped to land in my pubic area. After the spasm receded, I collapsed backwards, my breath ragged.

I felt Riven crawling up next to me, her breasts rubbing my side. As she drew level with my head, she laid hers down on my outstretched arm. She planted a kiss on my pointed ear, and I turned towards her. A small smile, one that was softer than any of the others, stretched her lips slightly. "So how do you feel?" She asked.

After a few moments, I found the breath to answer. "I'm not... entirely sure. My whole body is just not responding, and my eyes are getting heavy."

She laughed softly. "That's normal for men, I believe. Now rest, and enjoy a night without dreams."

"But I didn't do anything for you," I protested, struggling and failing to sit up. "I want to make you feel good too."

She laid a hand on my chest and pushed me back down. "Don't worry about it. I actually don't want to take your virginity myself. It's better if it is a mutual thing with someone you trust. If you find someone like that here, make sure that it's what you both want. I just wanted to show you how it feels to know pleasure. Now I say again, sleep." With that, she closed her eyes.

"O-okay. Thank you, Riven."

If she made a response, it didn't register as sleep took me...


	9. Knock Knock

My eyes snapped open as a very insistent knock sounded against my door. As I turned my head towards the door, a crinkling sound drew my attention. Lifting my head, I saw a piece of paper on the pillow, slightly crumpled from the weight of my head. I started to pick it up to read it, but another set of knocks, this time even more insistent, forced me to get up out of my bed. Lacing my pants, I called my blades over to me, expending more than a bit of energy. They flew through the air and latched themselves onto me, one at my right hip and the other poking out over my right shoulder. _Whoever it is seems to be very impatient, _I thought._ Can you tell who it is, Vashirik? _The Daemon was strangely silent. I knew he was still there, for otherwise the blades would not have responded to my call. But he wasn't speaking, for some reason.

Before I started dwelling on it, or even giving Vashirik a mental "slap", I reached the door. I unlocked it and opened it slightly. Unfortunately, the person on the other side was not content with a small space to speak through. As soon as I registered black hair, my door was blown open, and I crashed into the center of my room. I lifted my head and saw a medium-sized woman reloading a truly oversized crossbow, pulling a bolt almost as large as she was out of my door and pushing it back into the firing channel. I kicked into a backwards roll, putting some more distance between us. As I came back to my feet, I drew my blades, my feet set wide, ready to dodge aside at any moment. My attacker did not seem to fear my blades or even truly notice that I had regained my feet. She just finished reloading her large crossbow, slinging it onto her back.

"So, you are the one who willingly gave in to darkness," she finally spoke, her voice cold and calculating. She turned to stare at me, her eyes hidden by ruby glasses. It was then that I noticed a smaller crossbow strapped to her right arm. It was pointed straight at me, and I barely had time to move before it fired.

The small bolt whipped across the room in an instant, burying itself in my left shoulder rather than my heart where it had been aimed. The pain was minimal and the bolt hadn't destroyed any connective muscles, meaning that as soon as the bolt hit me, I was turning with it and dashing across the room. She didn't seem fazed by my sudden rush. I swept my blades from the opposite sides at head height, intent on removing her head. She tumbled away from me to the right, and as I turned to track her movements, another bolt slammed into the inside of my left thigh. This time it hit muscle, and my leg buckled underneath me.

Then I noticed a sensation seeping from the wound in my shoulder. It was a sickly burning, and it made all other pain seem trivial, even the pain of Changing. I tried to push it aside to address my leg, but it permeated every nerve of my shoulder, and swiftly traveled down my arm. My hand started convulsing, forcing me to drop my katana. Then Vashirik started screaming in mortal agony. It made my head hurt even more. _FOCUS!_ I yelled at myself, lifting my eyes to see the woman loading another bolt in her wrist crossbow. Her mouth was set in a grim line as she carefully aimed it at me. I tried to move, but the burning was filling my leg as well, severely hampering my movements. The third bolt made its way into my right shoulder, and the burning started seeping down my right arm. I didn't even try to hold on to my other blade, letting it fall to the floor.

The woman then lifted her wrist up, and the crossbow folded itself closed. Then she reached over her left shoulder, pulling the large crossbow over and setting it. She took her time aiming at the center of my chest. I pushed myself up onto my knees, staring hard at her the whole time. Her finger moved to the trigger, and her voice came again. "You, Alexei Avan Balunor, gave yourself willingly to darkness 74 years, 4 months, and 7 days ago. For that, you are Condemned." Her finger pulled the trigger...

Suddenly, a spear flew through my window, shattering the glass. It slammed into the forward end of my attacker's crossbow, pushing it out of alignment. This caused the condemning bolt to slam into the wall to the left of my head. A lithe form sprang into my room through the shattered window, another spear appearing in their hand with a small explosion of leaves. My vision was a little blurry from whatever my attacker had tipped the bolts with, but I was still able to make out long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, as well as leather clothes revealing a very tan and very female body. My attacker fled from the room, leaving her condemning bolt in my wall.

My rescuer calmly strolled to my door, closing it and locking it. Then she turned and walked towards me. The burning had weakened me so much that I couldn't lift my head when her leather-clad feet stopped in front of me. The woman crouched down, putting her hand beneath my chin and pulling my head up. Her cat-like green eyes roved over my body before she pushed me back against the wall. I lacked the strength to move, or even speak.

"This might hurt," she spoke, a sultry tone carrying a slight purr. "Actually, it is going to hurt. A lot. Little Miss Shauna Vayne likes to barb her bolts sometimes. And if your weakness is any indication, she also used her Silver bolts. It's a rare metal that is very toxic to anything touched with darkness. As I suspect you are, if my information is correct. Alexei, is it?" While she was talking, she placed a hand around each bolt and swiftly pulled them out of me. Each time she did, I couldn't suppress a loud howl of agony. When all three bolts had been removed she bodily picked my limp form up and carried me to my bed. _She's strong, _I thought as she swept the glass off my bed with one arm, the other keeping me aloft. She gently lowered me onto the covers, then reached into a pouch on her hip.

She withdrew a few bandages and a small jar of a green liquid. Unrolling the bandages, she continued speaking. "You are lucky I was stalking by when I was. Even though I lost a very promising rabbit, I think this catch should suffice for now. What do you think, Alexei?" She looked down at me, then smiled a predatory smile and returned to dabbling a bit of the green liquid over the stretched bandages. I must have lost consciousness, for the next thing I felt was a very cold feeling spreading through my arms and my leg. Snapping my eyes open, I looked down to see the green-tinted bandages covering the wounds from Vayne's bolts. I shifted my gaze back to my rescuer, who still stood over me, although now she was leaning on a spear.

"The Jana'tu liquid will neutralize the Silver in your body. By this time tomorrow, you will be able to take your revenge. Know, however, that within the week, I will seek repayment for saving your life. And now, I must bid you goodbye. That rabbit's trail is getting cold." With that, she leaped onto my windowsill, raising her nose to the wind and sniffing.

Just as she was about to drop from my window, I found the strength to speak. "Wh-Who are you?" She stopped and turned back to me. She smiled again, and the sunlight glinted off of sharp, elongated teeth. "I am known as Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress. But do not worry, you will get to know me very well soon." She turned back outside and dropped from the sill. I didn't hear a sound after she left.

I tried sitting up, but failed miserably, slumping back to the bed. _Vashirik? Are you there? Why aren't I healing? _I couldn't hear anything from Vashirik besides whimpering. _VASHIRIK! _I "yelled" at him. _**I'm sorry, Vessel,**_ his voice was extremely weak. _**I could barely keep from dying myself. How did she get a hold of True Silver? It's more rare than the metal used to forge my blade. It tears at my very essence. **__So the reason I'm not healing is cause you don't have the energy to do so? __**Yes, Vessel. I couldn't begin to try and wrest control from you, much less renew every Silver-tainted cell in our body. I'm going to retreat now. And try to keep myself together. I am sorry.**_ I felt his presence fade from my mind.

I heard more pounding on my door, and I couldn't move to respond. _Please, don't let it be someone else who wants to kill me for no reason,_ I pleaded. As the pounding continued, I tried to gather the strength to yell, but all that came out was a strangled shout. The pounding ceased, and I mentally braced myself for another bolt to crash through my door, signaling my end.

Instead, it was an explosion that disintegrated my wooden door. From the look of it, it was a Lumen spell, a Light Bomb, meaning whoever was about to walk through was a light mage. _Which also means they are predisposed to hate anything Dark. Aka, me._ I resigned myself to death.

"Ummm, sorry about that," a shy voice carried through the dissipating smoke. "I didn't mean to make it that powerful."

Another voice answered her, coughs suffusing the response. "By the Gods, Lux! You almost took me out too! Watch it next time, eh?"

"Let's see if he's still alive." Came yet another voice, tinged with a heavy Piltover accent. A tall silhouette formed in my vision, flanked by a slightly shorter form with what appeared to be a top hat making her seem taller, and a shorter body clutching a long wand. As the smoke fully cleared, I recognized Vi by her pink hair and ridiculously large gauntlets, and I also recognized Lux, the girl who had kissed me a few days before. The third one was unknown to me, long brown hair falling unconfined down her back and in front of her shoulders, a short purple dress and matching top hat fitting along the contours of her body. I noticed an array of lenses on the hat, and I wondered what they were for, until I noticed the long rifle slung over her shoulder.

"He's hurt!" Lux yelled, dropping her wand and running over to my bed. She stopped when she realized I was awake, a deep blush covering her face.

"Oh, come on, Shiny. It's not like he's fully naked. Lighten up, will ya?" Vi stooped by my head and looked into my eyes. "Hey, Cupcake, he's conscious. Looks like someone else patched him up, though. What happened here?"

"Someone tried to kill him, obviously," The purple-clad woman stated sarcastically. "And I will place my bet that it was Shauna Vayne who tried it. And stop calling me 'Cupcake' Vi."

"Why should I?" She responded. "And how do you know it was Vayne?"

The woman sighed. "If you had taken the time to even case the room before rushing over to the half-naked man that was obviously stable, you would have noticed the rather large crossbow bolt sticking out of the wall."

Vi looked away from me. "Oh," she simply stated. "Well, that eliminates every other suspect, so let's go take her down!" She stood back up and started punching one fist into the other.

"You know we can't do that, Vi. The League will have to sort this out . All we can do is make sure Vayne doesn't come back to try and finish the job. Now patrol the outside hallway, and that is an order." Surprisingly, Vi dropped her hands and started walking out the door.

"You know, sometimes I really hate that you're my boss, Cupcake." Vi called from the hallway.

"I swear, she calls me that one more time and I will put a bullet in her head. Reckless little battering ram," The woman, who I only knew as "Cupcake" walked over to the bed and looked down at me. "Well, let's get this started shall we? Do you know who I am?"

Mustering all the strength I could, I smiled and responded, "As far as I know, your name is Cupcake. Forgive me if I don't call you anything else."

Her response was a loud groan and she raised her hand to cover her face. "She's rubbing off on everyone, that little wrecking-ball. Anyways, my name is Caitlyn. I'm the Sheriff of Piltover. Do you know who attacked you?"

"I was told her name was Shauna Vayne, and that she likes tipping her crossbow bolts with True Silver. Hence the fact that I can't move." I noticed Lux at the foot of my bed, examining the windowsill.

Suddenly, she spoke up. "Cait, there was someone else here. I make out another set of tracks, leather boots by the look of it. And very well hidden, meaning a hunter. And there's only one leather-clad hunter in the League: Nidalee. From the looks of it, she saved Alexei and then left."

Caitlyn looked at her with a small amount of shock, shock that was mirrored on my face. Weakly, I asked her, "Ummm, how do you know all that?" "Yes, how do you know that?" Caitlyn asked as well.

Lux turned to both of us, her eyes to the floor. "Well, I was trained by the Demacian military since I was little. I kinda notice things. Like how the bandages were covered with an extraction of the Jana'tu plant, found only in the Kumungu Jungle. It neutralizes poisons in the right doses. It can also stop someone's heart in an instant if a large dose is administered." Had I been sitting upright, my jaw would have hit the floor.

"You are very interesting, little one," Caitlyn said. Turning back to me, her smoky purple eyes bored into mine. "You are going to talk to the Judicators of the Tribunal as soon as you are fit to walk. Until then, we three will guard you against any attack. Do you accept our aid?"

I tried my hardest to be coherent as I responded. "The offer is appreciated, but I have no way to repay you. After a while I will be able to defend myself. Please, I do not wish to be an inconvenience."

Caitlyn laughed. "Oh, posh. Don't worry about repaying anything. Vi was actually dragging me here to meet you when we heard the fighting. It took a while to find your room, and we picked up Lux on the way." She leaned a little closer to whisper. "I think she was trying to find your room before the fighting started. I do believe she is smitten with you." I stammered, unable to form any words. Caitlyn pulled back, a smile on her face and a glint in her eyes.

She turned to Lux. "I'm going on the roof to set up an overwatch position. Vi will patrol the hallway. You, I want you to stay in here and keep him company. If anyone should slip past Piltover's Finest, I want you to put a laser through their face, understood?" Lux nodded silently, another blush covering her face. "Good. Alexei, yes? Keep an eye on her. She likes disappearing into thin air. Well, tata for now." With that, she jumped out of my window. I heard a muffled bang and what sounded like a rope being wound.

I leaned my head back. _So, that's what? 7 females that seem to like me? What did I do to deserve all the attention. Gods of all, I wish I was back on the road sometimes._ I felt Lux sit down on the edge of the bed. "Ummm, Alexei?" she said shyly. "I found this by your bed. It doesn't look like you read it yet. Here." I struggled to raise my arms enough to take the crumpled note, but failed. "Here, I'll hold it for you to read. I promise not to read it myself." She unfolded the note and held it over my eyes.

_Alexei, _it read. _Sorry for leaving without waking you, but I had a match early this morning. And you looked like you could use the sleep. Remember what I said. Exhaustion keeps the dreams away. And also, I think Lux would be a good match for you. Think on it. Riven._

"I'm done," I told Lux. I watched her as she folded the note back and placed it under my mattress. _Is it just me, or is everyone trying to push me to Lux? I mean, she's cute but I don't know a thing about her. _I decided to just go along with whatever happened. "Thank you, by the way. For helping me read the note. And for guarding me."

She turned away and muttered something indistinct, even to my ears. "Hmm?" I said. "It's nothing," she replied.

"Oh. Also... Thank you for the kiss." She stiffened, then looked at me sheepishly. "I didn't actually mean to do that. It was just that you were so close, and your eyes were so beautiful, and you look so handsome, and I'm babbling, I'm sorry." She covered her mouth with one hand.

I started laughing. "It's fine, Lux. To be honest, it was my first kiss." I heard her gasp. "You mean I took your first kiss? Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I looked at her again. "Hey, like I said, it's fine. It was just unexpected."

"Well," she said quietly, "it was kinda my first kiss, too. As I said, I didn't really mean to." she looked at me, catching my eyes as yet another blush crawled up her cheeks. "Ummm. Is there any chance it could happen again? I mean, it doesn't have to be right now, but I was just wondering if you would mind it happening again. And I'm babbling again. Please, don't listen to me right now, I'm just-" I silenced her by grabbing her hand with my own, a small amount of pain accompanying my movement.

"Lux," I told her, staring into her eyes. "I would be honored to kiss you again. At your discretion, of course." Somehow, her cheeks got even redder, and she shuffled closer to me on the bed. Then she leaned over me, her face less than an inch from mine. I heard her breath catch as she hesitated. I gathered all the energy I could muster and lifted my head up, pressing my lips against hers. She gasped, then pressed her own lips against mine. _She tastes sweet, like liquid light,_ I thought.

Her hands started moving up my bare chest. Suddenly she brushed the wound on my left shoulder. "GAH!" I yelled, the pain making me buck and my fangs shoot out. Lux fell back, both hands over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! Ummm, why are your teeth... longer?" I felt my fangs with my tongue, and closed my lips around them as I started retracting them. When they were gone, I responded. "It's cause I'm not really human anymore. If you haven't noticed by my ears and eyes. When I made the choice to take in Vashirik, the Daemon, it changed me. I got faster and stronger, I could see more, especially in the dark. I could understand things that I had never imagined before, languages and magic and physics. However, I also lost a bit of my humanity. Every night was filled with blood, memories from Vashirik. I couldn't stay in a single place for long, cause eventually I would slip up and let something out, be it my horns or my bone-spikes or even my teeth. Then I would be forced to flee or kill everyone. The second option was inevitable sometimes..." Lux was silent. _I scared her, _I thought. _She won't want to be near me anymore. _ Suddenly, Lux leaned back over and started kissing me again. The sensation was unimaginable, and I let myself go.

Unfortunately, that was the moment that my body decided to go into stasis. Blackness covered my vision, and I fell into it...


	10. Reports and Hunger

"Enter."

I dropped my hand from the center of the door and grasped the handle. I felt a trill of magic run through my arm as I opened the door. Pushing it open, I strode into the office of the Head Judicator of the Tribunal, somewhat gingerly. There were several sets of bookshelves spanning the walls, one case protruding out. There was a light emanating from the other side, and the sound of a quill scratching on paper. There was also a feeling of severity, and I took a breath to steady myself.

Stepping around the book case, I was surprised to see the feather-winged woman I had caught a glimpse of my first day in the Institute. Her wings were folded along her back, and she still wore the golden armor, her helmet set to the side of the desk at which she sat. She had her head propped on one hand, the other writing something on the top sheet of a large stack of papers. She didn't even raise her head to look at me as I stopped in front of her, hands behind my back and feet set apart. My blades were back in my room, a decision that I had not made lightly.

We stayed as such for a few minutes before she stopped writing and looked up at me. She had radiant blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her eyebrow raised at my stance, an old military pose from Ionia that I learned during the few years I spent in their service. "No need for formalities, Possessed One. I do not ask for deference on the Fields, I do not ask for it at my desk. Please, sit." I dropped my hands, slightly reluctantly, and slid onto the chair she had indicated. She returned to the the large stack of paperwork in front of her, idly scratching away.

After another minute, she looked back up at me and sighed. "Forgive me, but whenever someone complains it comes to my desk, whether it be Summoners reporting each other for toxic behavior, a request for another Field of Justice, or even requests for more outfits on us Champions. If I see another request to convince the Sinister Blade to bring back her Kitty Kat outfit, I think I am going to kill something." I wisely kept my silence as she continued along the same vein for a few moments. "But you aren't here to listen to me gripe. How may I help you?"

For the first time, I opened my mouth. "I would like to report an assault on a Champion by another Champion." I was thankful that Caitlyn had coached me in what to say. "The victim was myself, and the attacker was Shauna Vayne, the Night Hunter. She ambushed me in my own bedroom yesterday morning, and almost succeeded in killing me. Even though her attempt was thwarted, I was still in deep physical and metaphysical pain courtesy of her Silver Bolts."

She placed her quill on her desk, and looked straight at me. "Well, Alexei, this is a very serious accusation. I am not saying I do not believe you, but I must ask for evidence." Before she had even finished, I had reached into a bag I had carried with me and produced the three crossbow bolts that had been lodged in my body. "I do think this should be enough evidence. If my information is correct, Vayne uses very distinct bolts." Her eyebrow raised, and she took one of the bolts. She scrutinized it for a few moments, then placed it on her desk. She indicated I should place the other two bolts in the same place, which I did. "Oh," I interjected, "there is also one of her condemning bolts stuck in my bedroom wall. Its pretty well lodged in there. If there is anything that could be done?"

The Angel cocked her head for a moment, thinking. "I'll see if I can get a Summoner down there sometime today to remove it magically. I must ask a favor for doing such, though. Please do not speak of this event to anyone other than those directly involved. I do not wish the mundane populace to start circulating rumors again. Those got pretty bad when those pictures of Janna popped up. Poor girl." She shook her head.

"Thank you. If I may beg your leave now? I was told to meet my primary Summoner later today." I stood up and bowed low.

She placed her elbow back on the desk, propping her head back upon it. "Remember, no formalities, please. I will see you on the Fields, Possessed One." As I turned to leave, a thought occurred to me. "I'm sorry, but what is your name? I realize I never got it."

She raised her head once more and smiled. "I am known as Kayle, The Judicator. May your day be better than yesterday, my friend." She turned back to her reports, and I wisely removed myself from the room.

Stretching slightly, I realized I still had a few hours until I had to meet Darsaj. W_hat to do, what to do? _I thought. _**Well, I do believe you might be hungry, **_Vashirik. _**At least, if your rumbling stomach is any indication. **__Very funny. I'm surprised I have to eat now. Usually it's later in the year. _Being how I was, I didn't have to eat as normal people did. I only required outside sustenance about 2 or 3 times a year. _Well, did you happen to get a bead on the cafeteria when we were first getting here? _Vashirik snorted. _**Why would I have? I have to eat even less than you do. **__I guess we'll have to ask someone, _I thought with a sigh. Casting my gaze about the hallway, I spotted a few Summoners in groups, as well as a man with a large hat and dressed in a fancy looking suit leaning against the wall in an intersection. He was casually flipping a playing card over in his hand, each time he stopped there was a different face on the card. I was intrigued, and started walking towards him.

As I got within speaking distance from him, he suddenly whipped the card at me. On instinct, I snatched it out of the air, holding it in between my first two fingers. Looking at the card, it was blue on one side with a picture of an eye on the other side. Looking back at the man, he raised his head and smiled. "Eyes open, my friend. Nice catch." He pushed off the wall and strolled up to me. He had a very neat beard that was a continuous line from his hair. His eyes were fully blue, with no whites or pupils at all. His smile was very open, with no hint of malice in it, only a small bit of mischief. I found myself liking this man, and smiling in turn. As he came withing arms reach, he held his hand out. I flipped his card over in my fingers and pressed it into his hand. As my fingers left it, he flicked it into his sleeve.

"Name's Twisted Fate, partner. Luckiest gambler alive, and the Card Master," he held his hand out. I took it and gave a very vigorous shake. "I am Alexei, the Possessed. Pleased to meet you." My stomach started growling, and I couldn't stop from laughing with Twisted Fate. "There any way I could get a guide to the cafeteria? I didn't get to see it when I got here."

Twisted Fate smiled even wider. "Hungry, eh? I was thinkin of droppin in myself. Here, wanna get there now?" He pulled out a purple card with a picture of a gate on it. I cocked my head to the side, curious. "And how would that be possible?"

A glint came to Twisted Fate's eyes. "Just like this." He threw the card onto the ground,which instantly turned into a swirling pattern of cards. I was so fascinated that I didn't realize that he had grabbed my arm until he was stepping into the vortex, dragging me with him. He turned and looked me right in the eye. As he started stretching into the vortex, he said, "No fightin Destiny." My view of the hallway started stretching as I was drawn in...

I fell to the ground and tried to keep my stomach inside my body. Beside me, Twisted Fate was chuckling. "Sorry bout that, partner. Forgot how messed-up Gating can make ya, the first time anyways." He extended a hand down to me, which I took. When I was steady on my feet, I looked around. We had appeared in a large room, filled with tables. Along one wall was what seemed to be a fully functioning kitchen, over a dozen people scurrying about cooking. The opposite wall was a large window, stretching from the front to the back of the room.

Looking back at the tables, I noticed that most of them were occupied by groups of people. There were slightly obvious differences between each group, depending on where they were sitting. A gathering of very boisterous individuals were singing an old sailing tune, so I figured they were from Bilgewater. I recognized the red curtain of hair that belonged to Katarina. She was sitting at a table set against one of the whole walls, keeping her field of view over all of the cafeteria. Next to her was a slight man in a hood. He was constantly fiddling with a large blade strapped to his arm, and his eyes were flitting over everything in view. They settled on me and Twisted Fate for a moment, then trailed off.

"Well, here ya are," Twisted Fate said next to me. "You can pretty much eat whatever you want here. The Institute pays for it, so they can get anything. The burgers in particular are very good."

"Thank you, my friend," I told him. "If there's any way I can repay you-" He cut me off with a chuckle. "It's all good, partner. I was comin in anyways. Here, lemme show you where the usual seats are. Even if this is a place of peace, people still stay away from the other side."

"I noticed. Is there a place for Unaffiliated champions? I don't really like getting in the middle of conflicts outside my own actions." Twisted Fate nodded, then pointed to a table near the middle of the room. I saw a great white leonine creature sitting there, a very large amount of meat heaped in front of him. Interestingly enough, he was not attacking it like a wild animal, but rather slicing off a chunk at a time with a very large knife and politely eating it. There was also a burly fighter who even I could recognize as Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms. He was leaning back in his chair, one arm dangling near the floor and the other holding a cup, occasionally taking a swig from it.

I noticed Twisted Fate moving towards the kitchen area, and followed him. When we reached it, my eyes opened in surprise. There was no inch of the counter that wasn't covered in different dishes from around Runeterra. I noticed that there were traditional Ionian foods, Demacian military fare, different kinds of fruits and vegetables for those who didn't care for meat, and many different kinds of meats, steak and pork and chicken and ones I didn't recognized. Near the end were desserts and treats of every kind.

Twisted Fate noticed my expression and chuckled again. "Yea, it's a little overwhelming at first. Here, just take a tray, pick somethin up, and go sit. Easy for anyone." He put his words into action, grabbing a tray and piling some fruits on it, adding some chicken pieces and a small piece of steak. I took my own tray and started looking over everything, trying to decide what to eat. _**Why not just grab some meat and tear into it? **_Vashirik said in my head. _**Just make sure it's very rare. **__I haven't had anything other than meat for the past 30 years. _I replied. _I want something from home. _I moved to where the Ionian foods were displayed, and chose a simple bowl of Katsudon, rice topped with pork. At the end of the counter were utensils of every kind, and I was pleasantly surprised to see Ionian chopsticks there.

After I had taken my food, I looked for Twisted Fate. He was sitting at one of the Unaffiliated tables across from Jax. They seemed to be talking about something humorous, judging from Jax slapping his knee with his free hand. I started walking towards them when I heard my name being called. Turning my head towards the voice, I saw the nine-tailed Kitsune, Ahri, waving at me from the other side of the cafeteria. Looking back at Twisted Fate, I found that he was waving me towards her. Smiling, I walked to her table.

When I arrived, Ahri motioned me to sit next to her. I was slightly wary as I sank down in the offered chair, more by habit than for any actual reason. As I set my food down, I noticed Ahri's nose twitch. I raised my eyebrow. "Would you like some, Ahri? I don't really need to eat this much." I saw her eyes light up for a moment. "Oh, why thank you, Alexei." Her smile made my heart skip a beat.

In my head, I heard Vashirik snort. _**Just like a virgin. A girl smiles and you lose all function. It's actually kinda sickening. **__Be quiet, _I retorted. _You're just as bad when it comes to fighting. _Turning my attention back to Ahri, I realized that she was helping herself to my Katsudon. I laughed. "Like it, milady?" She turned to me with a chunk of pork clamped in between her slightly pointed teeth, a look of complete innocence in her eyes. She chomped down and swallowed the piece of meat, then smiled sheepishly. "Well, I like fish a little bit more, but I am a fox after all. I usually can't help myself when I like something." She pushed the bowl back to me, with only about half of the rice left and only a scrap of pork. Smiling, I started eating, one eye on Ahri all the while. She was busy cleaning her face with one of her fluffy tails, the others floating behind her.

I finished my food and stood up to leave. "Is there a place to leave this? I don't want to seem like I'm lazy." Ahri giggled and stood up as well. "Follow me," she said and started walking back towards the kitchen. I followed her, my eyes unable to move away from the multitude of tails that constantly floated about her. It was like a mesmerizing dance that never ended. There was another place that my eyes couldn't stay away from, which is where the tails converged. I felt my face grow warm and quickly averted my gaze. _Why is it that I found you when I was still a teenager? Why not when I was a little bit older? __**You didn't have to take me in, you know. I was perfectly fine waiting for some other fool to try and release me. You could have lived a full life. **_

I sighed inwardly. _If I hadn't taken you, you probably would have been released from your prison, which would have led to you reclaiming your army and running over Runeterra. I would not have been able to live with myself if that happened. I just wish I had taken a few more years in finding you. _Ahri stopped, and I almost ran into her in my distraction. She turned towards me with a small smirk on her face. "Distracted by little old me?"

"S-sorry," I stammered. I remembered the bowl in my hands. "Where do I put this?"

Ahri turned and pointed to a large tub inset into the wall. There were many dishes piled into it already, and I added my small bowl to the chore. "Thank you, Ahri. I must go, but I will make sure to see you later." She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "Okies. See ya later, cutie!" She walked by me, brushing my arm with her own. The simple contact made my body tingle, and I had to stop myself from following her back to the table. Or wherever she would decide to go. _**Unholy Gods, that spell is powerful! **_Vashirik exclaimed. _What spell? _I responded, starting to leave the cafeteria. _**You mean you didn't notice it? Her entire body is a conduit for a very potent attraction spell. If I read it correctly, she can even use it to draw your very essence right out of your body. I'm surprised you didn't fall for it, actually. **__What do you mean? __**Were you normal, you probably would have ended up drooling at her feet in an instant. **__I'll keep that in mind if I ever have to fight her. She could probably turn it into quite a weapon. __**Most definitely.**_

As I exited the cafeteria, I looked about for some sort of recognizable mark to point me in the right direction for my meeting with Darsaj. I realized that I actually knew this part of the Institute. It was attached to the entrance hall. _Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Now to find the Summoning Chamber. _I traced the path Annie had taken me through my second day at the Institute, eventually coming to the same engraved door. As I took the handle, I felt the same trill of energy.

Pushing open the door, I entered the chamber. The energy was still there, permeating everything. I saw Darsaj standing on the raised platform, a few other Summoners with him. I walked to the dais and ascended the steps. When I was at the top, Darsaj noticed me and turned towards me. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me, Alexei. I was hoping you could forgive me for what happened after your first Summoning. We were afraid of what we did not understand at that point."

I smiled and held out my hand. "No harm done. Just please refrain from trying anything like that again. I don't make idle threats."

Darsaj smiled. "I would imagine not, considering your nature. Now, to the reason I asked you here." He motioned to the other Summoners. I counted 5 plus him. "We were just about to start a match on the Twisted Treeline, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind representing me. We have a small wager, split among the winning team. Interested?"

I thought a moment, then smiled again. "I would be honored to be Summoned in this instance. Will I have time to prepare, or is it starting now?"

Darsaj looked at the other Summoners, and I took the time to look them over as well. There were 3 more men, two who looked like twins and one who was a large bear of a man, and two women, one blonde and one redheaded. They didn't seem like they held enough power to level the entirety of both Noxus and Demacia, but appearances could be deceiving, as I was a testament to. After exchanging a few words with them, he turned back to me. "If at all possible, we would like to start the Summoning now. Is that a problem? I noticed you don't have your blades. Should I teleport you to your room for you to collect them?"

I thought for a moment. "No, I can summon them here." Darsaj smirked at my word choice, then nodded. I gathered up a fair amount of energy and reached forwards, the air in front of me distorted and rippled before tearing open, revealing a view of my room, specifically the weapons rack that held my katanas. I reached through and snagged them, pulling them through the rip, which repaired itself right after. I noticed Darsaj staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged and suspended both my blades on my right hip. "Should we wait for the other Champions?"

"No, the others can Summon them from their current location," Darsaj responded. "I haven't fully grasped the nuances of Summoning both of you at the same time, so I decided to use the amplifying power of the Chamber to aid me in that regard." He motioned to the center of the platform. "If you're ready, let the match begin."

I stepped into the pillar of light, and a familiar tugging started...


	11. Yea Another Update

**So the reason I haven't updated in a while is actually a valid one. Considering the release of LuciAn, the Purifier, I have begun to receive messages naggin me about it. So I have been thinking of a name change. This change would encompass the whole of this fanfic, meaning it would be the same story, just a different name. Since it took me a few weeks to even come up with his name in the first place, I am considering taking suggestions. Please PM me your name idea and by Saturday I will have picked one and changed it all out.**

**Thanks for your patience and please stay tuned for more :D**


	12. Another One Sorry

**Hello, all. I have decided on a new name for Lucien, which it shall be Alexei. Credit goes to ColdInfernol for the suggestion (He said Alexus or Lexus, I just changed it a little bit). And thanks to everyone who gave a suggestion. I was going to post a new chapter to kick off the change, but work kept me from meeting the deadline I set. I have it about half-done, so expect it within the next week. **

**As always, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more :D**


End file.
